The New Beginning
by mb20
Summary: What would happen if the Volturi came back and there was a fight? Esme and Bella die to Volturi but soon Carlisle and Edward are no longer alone.


Chapter 1: The Fight

I silently sat in the top of the tree looking down at the vampires standing next to each other in the empty field. I wasn't supposed to be here I had promised Carlisle but I wanted to know what was going on and I wanted to help if I could. Alice had seen the Volturi coming and a fight but I was hoping they would be able to talk to them and to let them see that Reneeseme was fine alive and with us. I wanted to protect Carlisle with my life since he was the one who saved me. I owed him that much and more. I could still remember that day like it was yesterday even though it had been a month ago. I was their newest vampire but not as thirsty for humans as they were. I was gifted in a way that humans had no effect on me and I could still maintain a friendship with my best friend Sheyenne.

I closed my eyes when I saw the Volturi arriving and crossing the field to meet Carlisle in the middle. I knew what was happening now. Carlisle was going to talk to them and try to reason with them before they fought and he was hoping they would leave in peace. I thought back to the day I met Kate while hiking in the woods. A tall blonde woman walked up to me and smiled, "I'm really thirsty." I smiled back at her looking at her dark blue eyes. I quickly turned around throwing my sack over my shoulders as I did that. I opened it slightly and grabbed bottled water. I stood up throwing my sack back over my shoulder and reached the water towards her. She smiled even wider then shook her head. "I don't want water you silly girl. I want you." She said as she quickly jumped onto me. I couldn't fight back as she sunk her head down into my neck. I felt a sharp pain as I heard someone running towards us. She was off of me in a flash and I felt like I was on fire. I couldn't turn my head to see what was going on all I could do was close my eyes as the fire burned and darkness took hold of me.

I could no longer feel the fire in my body only my throat was burning now and I immediately knew I needed something to drink. I quickly opened my eyes and sat up. As I looked around I noticed that I was no longer in the woods but in a house. The walls were white except for the large windows covering one side of the room. I looked into the mirror hanging by the bed I had just got out of. I was beautiful with long wavy brown hair but my eyes were no longer a dark brown but a dark red. What was going on with me? "How do you feel?" I heard a sweet voice asking as I quickly turned around to see a beautiful face with short blonde hair. I smiled at him not wanting to talk. "My name is Carlisle and don't worry about Kate I took care of her back at the woods. Are you thirsty? If you like I can take you hunting whenever you are ready to go." I smiled again this time not afraid to talk to him or breathe. I owed him my life and everything in it for saving me back there. "Yes I'm ready to hunt. I'm really thirsty." I said looking out the windows again.

I quickly opened my eyes as I heard the screaming from pain start. How long had I been sitting here thinking back to the old days? I couldn't make out the scream or where it came from but from the fire in the middle of the field I saw Carlisle throw a woman's head in it. I smiled knowing it wasn't one on our side. I was so worried about Carlisle getting hurt that it took everything I had to keep me in the top of the tree when I saw a man running towards him. I closed my eyes wishing that all the screaming would stop. It wasn't just the screaming but the crying that was upsetting me and knowing that something bad could happen to my family. They could all get hurt or worse they could die. I opened my eyes back up as I heard a loud shrill scream of pain. I looked around trying to see who it was. I knew it was Esme's voice but I didn't want it to be true. I saw a woman tearing Esme's head off her body then throwing it in the fire. I wanted to cry not for me but for the first man I ever fell in love with, Carlisle. The screams were starting to fade as more and more Volturi clans were dying. "Edward I love you!" I heard Bella yelling just then the large man who was tearing her arms off grabbed her head and twisted it around and threw her head in the fire. How could people be so uncaring and cruel? Edward quickly jerked the head off of a woman dressed in grey and ran toward Bella but it was too late. I closed my eyes wishing it would all just disappear.

The screams had vanished and all I could hear was the cracking of the fire and people walking underneath me. I opened them up when I heard Carlisle's voice, "Paige dear you can come down now if you like. There's nothing to be scared of." I quickly and gracefully jumped from the top of the tree. Alice had taught me how to do that. I quickly looked around scared the Volturi would still be around and waiting to jump out any minute to attack. Carlisle must have picked this up cause he cautiously to a step toward me and held out his hand. I stood from my squatting position and took his hand as we walked around looking at all the bodies still lying around the field. I knew who he was looking for so I quickly took a deep breath through my nose smelling burned skin and hair as I said, "I saw a man kill Esme and Bella. I think it was the same man and Edward killed him. Is Edward alright?" Carlisle caught the pain in my voice as he squeezed my hand tighter pulling me toward him and holding me. I held him back wanting to cry. Edward must have know that I was upset over Esme and Bella but he had no idea how bad I felt as he rubbed my back and whispered in my ear, "It's going to be alright I got him back for what he did to them." I could hear the pain in his voice as he quickly ran away toward the house. Carlisle released his hold on me and we quickly followed him home. Everyone who survived followed us running towards their homes all over the world.

I paced the floor in my room thinking to myself and trying to forget the horrible screams that I had heard earlier. Alice and Jasper were in their rooms; Rosalie and Emmitt were off to their rooms, Edward in his room, and Carlisle in his office. I didn't have to worry about Edward reading my mind since me and Bella had the gift to block him out. I loved Carlisle and no one knew it except me. I could go visit my friend Sheyenne and tell her how I feel but she might not understand since she has never been in love herself. How could they have killed everyone if they knew Reneeseme was no harm but they wanted her dead and they got what they wanted she was dead along with Bella and Esme. I kept looking out the window wondering what was going to happen next but afraid to know. I let that thought escape me knowing Edward would hear it but the quiet was too much for me to handle. I heard a loud thump outside startling me. It was Edward running through the woods. I decided just then that I was going to see Sheyenne as soon as I could get out of the house without anyone noticing. I quickly wrote a note so that no one would worry when they found me gone and wrote went to Sheyenne's be back in a little bit. I hung the note on the outside of my door so that when they approached my door they would see it. They would read it before coming into my room looking for me. I quickly ran down the stairs and out the front door to the garage. I jumped into my dark red convertible with tinted windows and quickly drove to down the road to Sheyenne's house.

As always Sheyenne let me in with no hesitation. She knew what I was but didn't care. "I'm in love with Carlisle Shy. I don't know what to do. If I tell him or anyone of them I could lose my family." I looked at the floor afraid of what she might say but she was the only one I could tell my secrets to who wouldn't judge me. She was always tougher than me when we were human but it bothered her a little since I was now tougher than her and we could no longer fight like we used to. She had long blonde hair and light blue eyes and a strong personality. I watched as she thought on this for a moment knowing this was a shock to her too. "Well all you can do is wait for him to tell you how he feels too. Don't worry about it everything works out for a reason and if it's meant to be then it will be." I looked at her shocked. How did she know all this when she has never been in love herself? I smiled at her as she smiled at me. I knew what was going on she was trying to make me feel better and in a way it was working. We were more like sisters than just friends growing up next door to each other but she was the best person I knew. We both heard a loud knock on the door and I quickly looked out the window while she went to answer it. It was dark already. How long had I been here? I wondered as I heard a familiar voice asking, "Is Paige here?" I quickly got up and started walking to front room wanting to see his face. I knew from the voice it was Carlisle and he was worried about me. I looked at him and smiled a shy smile. "Shy I will see you later." I said over my shoulder as I walked out the door. I turned around to wave at her as she waved back and shut the door. "Where is your car at?" I asked knowing that he must have ran. He smiled at me and said, "I ran over. I thought I would just ride with you if that's alright." I quickly nodded my head as I took the keys out of my pocket. The ride home was quiet. No one said a word and the only sounds I heard was the radio quietly whispering in the back.

As we walked into the house I saw everyone sitting around Alice. "What's going on?" I asked walking toward them then I realized Alice must have had a vision. Alice looked at me and Carlisle standing next to me and smiled. I smiled back still curious as to what was going on. Edward quickly stood up and smiled at me. "Alice had seen a love waiting for me when school starts and it is even greater than the one with Bella. She says it my one true love that will last for a lifetime." He smiled and looked at the floor just then as he continued. "Alice also sees you and Carlisle as a couple getting married and that you are his one true love for a lifetime too." I looked at Carlisle shocked at what Alice was seeing. Could I really be Carlisle's soul mate? I smiled back at me as he smiled at me. I was eighteen and knew that if that was true then I could be with Carlisle but does he really feel the same for me as I do him? I decided that I would find out that answer right now for myself so I began to think hard enough so that Edward would hear me. Carlisle only loves Esme not me and I'm not worthy of his love. I looked at Edward see his expression. His smile was gone and he looked at me like I had thought the wrong thing. I quickly went upstairs as he yelled to me, "Don't you dare think that way." I could hear the others asking him what I was thinking for him to say that. I lay down on my bed when I saw the door open. Too bad I wasn't human I could pretend I was asleep so I didn't have to hear what they thought to. I quickly closed my eyes not wanting to know what they were going to say or do. I felt the bed sink on my right side as I opened my eyes I noticed Carlisle was laying beside me on the bed looking at the ceiling. I could hear his breathing as I just looked up at the ceiling too. "You know what you were thinking is wrong. I do care about you and a lot. I wanted to tell you but I was with Esme and I thought you didn't like me." I turned my head toward him to see him looking back at me. He softly touched my cheek with his hand then softly and carefully killed my lips. I wanted his soft lips to keep kissing on me but he stopped. I opened my eyes not wanting him to stop and he smiled at me. "Sorry I just had to kiss you." He said to me still smiling. I smiled back then leaned over and began kissing him. "I can't do this. I believe in waiting until we are married before we get carried away. Besides it gives us both something to look forward to." He got up off the bed and quickly walked out of the room. I looked at the door closed now in shock from the kiss and this emotion of wanting him to come back and kiss me some more. Where we together now or just secret lovers until he was ready for everyone to know?

I quickly walked down the stairs and sat on the soft couch. Alice quickly sat down beside me and smiled. She kept smiling as Carlisle walked in behind her. He quickly sat beside me and took my hand kissing it gently. I smiled and looked down at my jeans I was wearing. "I have to go to work and I will see you later. I have a surprise for you tonight when I get back." Carlisle said then he kissed my lips and quickly walked out the door. I looked at Alice who was still smiling and smiled back. She quickly took my hand pulling me up as she said, "Come on we have to get you dressed. I also need to do your hair and makeup. You are going to love the surprise." She pulled me up the stairs and to her room. I was a little surprised when she laid a short black dress on her bed. "Get dressed. You are going to look so beautiful that even Carlisle won't be able to look at you without wanting to kiss you." I quickly pulled my grey t shirt and blue jeans off and put the black dress on. Alice grabbed my hand and took me to her bathroom sitting me in a seat. She quickly worked on my hair curling it and placing it up neatly on my head. She then turned her attention onto my face. I quickly closed my eyes as she started working her magic on me. "You can look in the mirror now." I quickly opened my eyes and stood to look in the mirror. She was right whatever Carlisle had planned I hoped he was expecting this too. This could change all his plans. The black dress was short but not too short and the top was low cut so you could see the top of my breasts. My hair was curly and neatly placed on the top of my head hanging down. I smiled at Alice in approval and she smiled back nodding. "Alice what is going on?" I asked wanting to know the answer myself. "You will see in a couple of hours but for now we need to get in the car and go to the theatre. They are playing a great movie and I want to see it. It's a romantic movie so it should be good." I followed her out of the bathroom and placed the black high heeled shoes on my feet.

We walked into the theatre. I had no idea what we was watching since she wouldn't tell me or even let me near her while she got the tickets but I could see the guys walking past us staring. I even heard some of them whistling. We walked into the dark room and sat in a chair. "I will be right back I need to get something from the car." Alice said as she slowly got up and walked out. The room got even darker as the previews started playing. I looked at the empty seat beside me and saw Carlisle sitting down in it with a pink rose in his hand. He handed me the rose and kissed my lips gently. "You look amazing tonight." He said as he smiled at me. I didn't even notice what was on all I could do is stare at him and wishing he would kiss me again. He must have noticed after a while when he grabbed my hand and bent over to gently kiss my lips. The movie was finally over when we got up to leave. I was never going to forget this night. We quickly got in the car and he kissed me again this time it started off gently then got stronger. I placed my fingers in his hair pulling him even closer to me and kissing him back. I wanted him right then but he just pulled away and started the car. "After we get married is when we will get carried away but not until then." He then began to drive home. I looked out the window watching the buildings go by as we were leaving. So he was planning on marrying me one day.

Chapter Two

School was here again and I was hoping that Edward would find his soul mate. He had been lounging around for far too long at the house. I rode to school with Edward knowing this was my senior year like Rosalie and Emmitt. I couldn't help but to look down at the ring Carlisle had given me last night when he proposed. I knew Sheyenne was going to be surprised too. She was a in the same grade as Edward now. We arrived at school in no time since Edward always drove too fast. I stood by the car waiting for Sheyenne to arrive so I could show her. She must have spotted me before I had seen her cause now she walking toward me. She stood in front of me as I showed her my hand. A smile quickly formed on her face as she said, "So he proposed last night. I'm so happy for you." She quickly hugged me and I softly hugged her back smiling too. "Who is this?" She asked looking at Edward. I don't know what she was thinking but he was smiling all of a sudden. "This is Edward. Edward this is Sheyenne." I introduced them as I heard the bell ring. I quickly walked to class glancing behind me to see Edward and Sheyenne walking together. I smiled turning back around.

It seemed like a lifetime had happened before the lunch bell finally rang. I swiftly walked to the lunch room wondering what had happened between Sheyenne and Edward. I didn't bother getting a tray since I knew I wouldn't be eating anyways and heard a girl behind me whispering to a new girl. "That's the Cullen's. The blonde is Rosalie and that's Emmitt. They are a couple. The girl with the short brown hair is Alice and that guy with the pained look is Jasper. They are together too. The good looking guy is Edward. He is single and the girl in front of us is Paige. She is dating their dad Carlisle. I heard they are engaged but I don't talk to them." I knew people would be talking but I didn't expect them to talk that much and not as snotty as she sounded. "Isn't she too young for Carlisle?" the girl asked as she looked at me. "She's eighteen and I guess she just loves older guys or she's after his money." I got really mad at that comment. I swiftly walked to the table and Edward looked at me and grinned. How could he grin like that knowing what they had said? "I like your friend Sheyenne. Do you think she would be my girlfriend?" he asked me still grinning. That had worked to calm me down cause now I was looking at him and smiling. "I think she likes you to and I bet if you asked her she would say yes. She also knows what we are too so she won't be scared of you either." He smiled as she sat down beside me with a tray of food in front of her. I sat staring out the window the rest of the lunch period. This was going to be a long day and I knew it.

School was finally over as I swiftly walked to the car and stood waiting for Edward. "Excuse me Paige. Do you think you would like to go with me on a date sometime?" I quickly turned my head to see John standing beside me with hope in his eyes. I always hated this part knowing that I was going to say no and the look of hurt in their eyes. "I'm sorry but I'm engaged." I said holding my hand up so he could see the ring. He slowly turned away and walked away. I felt so bad when I saw the hurt in his eyes but knew I loved Carlisle far too much to date some guy. I couldn't wait to see Carlisle's face again and kiss his soft warm lips. Edward and Sheyenne walked toward me smiling and talking. Edward must really like her. He hasn't smiled since the fight had happened and he lost Bella and Reneeseme. "Sheyenne is riding with us. She wants to spend some time with me and to get to know me better." Edward declared smiling as he opened the back and front passenger side doors open. He must really like her cause he has never opened a door for me before. I quickly sat in the backseat so he could be closer to Sheyenne. The ride home was short for the distance and I stared down at the ring on my finger ignoring their conversation. I didn't like to listen to others unless they were talking to me and right now I really didn't want to disturb them. I wanted Edward to be happy and Sheyenne was making him happy. We came to a stop in front of the house and just when I was reaching to open the door it swung open. I should have known that he would have opened it while he opened to door for Sheyenne. He was a gentleman always trying to open the doors for girls and always being polite. I quickly got out and shut the door walking toward the house. I reached for the knob and the door swung open and before I could do anything Carlisle had his arms around me kissing me hard. I closed my eyes kissing him back. He must have missed me just as much as I had missed him. He picked me up and quickly ran up the stairs to my room. Before he let me down he opened my door and kissed me again but soft this time. He placed my feet gently on the ground and looked into my eyes with mouth close to mine. "Turn around." He replied smiling. I slowly turned around wanting to kiss him again and saw a black clothing bag lying across my bed. I looked back at him as he let go of me and shut my door. I quickly walked over to the bed and saw a note on the top. I picked it up reading Alice picked this up for you. It is a gift from me and I hope you will wear it this Saturday. Love Carlisle. I sat the note on my bed and quickly unzipped the bag. It was a beautiful white wedding dress. I couldn't believe it. He was going to let me marry him this Saturday like I had wanted. I held the dress up to me as the door swung open and Alice walked in. "Do you like it?" She asked with hope in her eyes. "I love it Alice and thank you so much for planning the wedding for me." I smiled still looking in the mirror. "You said I could when you first got engaged and when you picked the date I told Carlisle that I didn't care what he said it was going to happen on that date." She smiled a smug smile like she had won and when it came to Carlisle you had to win to get what you wanted and no one knew that more than Alice. "Did Carlisle see the dress?" I asked hoping he hadn't. She shook her head no then looked behind her as Sheyenne came in. "That dress is gorgeous. Edward told me the wedding was Saturday and I'm going with him as his date." I smiled at her as Alice said, "But I thought you would be the maid of honor." I glanced at Sheyenne and nodded my head then turned to Alice as I said, "Well Alice I guess if you don't mind you can be my maid of honor. If you want to that is." Alice smiled big then threw her arms around me holding me tight. "Thank you so much." Sheyenne nodded at me like I had her. It had meant so much more to Alice than it did to Sheyenne. I quickly placed the dress back in the bag and hung it in the closet.

I waited patiently as Alice dressed me up for school like she had planned for every day of school. I glanced in the mirror to see short white shorts and a white button up shirt. My hair was straight and placed in a ponytail. I quickly walked down the stairs Carlisle came up to me and kissed me gently. "I will see you later when you get home from school." I smiled at him then kissed him gently one last time as I headed toward the car. Edward drove to school still quiet but I could tell he was waiting to see Sheyenne again. "I'm going to skip school with Sheyenne today so be sure to tell the others." He finally said as we pulled into the school. I smiled looking at him and asked, "I will. Are you two officially a couple now?" I looked at him as he shook his head. I knew it I thought loud enough so he would hear. He smiled at me in reply to this thought. I quickly got out of the car and watched as Sheyenne climbed in. I shut the door for her and watched as they left the school grounds.

I sat down at our usual lunch table waiting for everyone else to join me. I looked out the window thinking of the wedding that was going to take place and the invitations Alice was handing out to everyone in school. I felt a soft touch on my shoulder. I turned around to see Alice standing there. She smiled at me as she said, "Are you nervous or excited?" I smiled as I looked at her. "Excited and nervous. What if it doesn't go as planned? What if Carlisle changes his mind?" She smiled assuring "He's not going to change his mind. He has already planned the honeymoon and you will be back Sunday night. Just in time to go to school as Mrs. Carlisle Cullen's." That was something new and I knew it would be hard to get used to people saying it. I looked around once more and noticed that we were the only ones here. I knew where Edward was and was wondering what was going on. "Where is everyone?" I asked looking back at Alice. "They are all getting the supplies for the wedding for me. Don't worry I wrote down exactly what I wanted and needed so there won't be no surprises." I smiled at this.

I quickly walked into the house wanting to see Carlisle's face. The house was completely empty except for me and Alice. Edward would be gone spending the day with Sheyenne and from what Alice told me today would be the day he kissed her. I quickly ran through the house and saw that no one was here. I sat on the couch beside Alice looking at the blank television screen. "Where is Carlisle? Shouldn't the everyone be home by now?" I asked Alice glancing at her now. She looked at me and I could tell that something was wrong now. "Kate came back today looking for you so everyone went looking for her. I think she had brought some friends with her." I froze for a moment. Why hadn't they told me? I wondered until I realized that Carlisle wouldn't let anyone near me. He's so afraid that he'll lose me that he keeps me to himself and not warning me when they are about to fight or that there is danger nearby. "They should have been back. I'll see if something went wrong." Alice said as she closed her eyes and began trying to see what she could. Just then the door swung open and in walked everyone except Carlisle. I quickly jumped to my feet. "Where is Carlisle?" I asked worried that something had happened to him. "He stopped somewhere." Rosalie replied looking down. I ran up the stairs to my room. I lay down on my bed knowing that something was wrong. Why wouldn't they tell me what was going on? I closed my eyes wishing it was all a bad dream and that Carlisle was right beside me. I don't know how long I had laid there when I felt the bed move. I didn't open my eyes thinking it was Alice going to tell me bad news. I laid there still when I felt soft lips touching mine. I opened my eyes to see Carlisle gently kissing my lips. I began to kiss him back when he moved his from my lips to my cheeks. He slowly kissed his way down my neck and back up to my lips. He began kissing harder when he reached my lips. I returned his kisses as I placed my fingers in his hair and pulled his body against mine. He looked into my eyes and smiled as he gently rubbed my lips with his finger. I kissed his finger and smiled back, wanting him closer to me now. "If I give in do you promise not to worry about me anymore?" I looked at him the smile fading. "No I will always worry about you. I love you more than you know and I want you body and soul." He smiled and began kissing me hard while he pressed his body against mine.

I quickly got cleaned up not wanting to leave Carlisle's side. I knew I had to go to school but I wanted to be with him today and still wanted his body against mine. But I didn't want to push too hard on Carlisle. I quickly walked down the stairs to see Alice and Edward smiling at me. "How was your night Paige?" Edward asked still smiling. I smiled back and looked at the floor. "It was good." I replied not wanting to tell them how I felt. That my body was more aware of Carlisle than I had ever expected it to be. No words could express how I felt at this moment. "I take it that it was better than expected. You look like this was your first time ever being with someone." I still looked at the floor as I replied, "This was the first time. I am so embarrassed." I turned around and quickly walked out the door. I jumped in my car not wanting to ride with anyone today. Even when I was human I was never with anyone. I wanted the perfect someone to be with and not just anyone. I quickly drove to school and ran to class not wanting to face anyone at this moment.

I lay on my bed starring out the windows when Sheyenne walked in. "Hey Shy. I'm not sure where Edward is." I said watching her walk toward me. She quietly sat on the bed beside me as she replied, "I'm not looking for Edward. I was looking for you. I finally kissed him and it was amazing. How are you and Carlisle doing?" I quickly sat up and looked at her. "Edward told you what we had done last night? I really wish he would just mind his own business and not mine." I said watching for her reaction to this. "You finally gave yourself away to Carlisle? I wish Edward had told me. Tell me everything." I looked at her surprised. I quickly looked down knowing that I had just told on myself instead of everyone else telling what I had done. "It was amazing and I'm glad that I had waited. I thought for sure that Edward had told you. He was so amazing. It was slow and sweet. I never knew I could feel this way." She was smiling at me now as I glanced at her. I looked at her again and smiled. "So he finally kissed you. It's about time." "I know. It was nice." She replied smiling. This was a good day for everyone and everyone needed at least one good day. I heard a loud knock on the door then it swung open and Carlisle walked in. "I'm going to go find Edward and leave you two alone." Sheyenne said as she quickly walked out of the room with a smile on her face. She shut the door as Carlisle kissed my lips and sat on the bed beside me. "I'm really sorry for last night. I know it was too soon but I couldn't help myself. I hope you will forgive me." I looked at him wondering if I had done something wrong. "Last night was perfect. It was just the right time and just so perfect. I don't have nothing to forgive you for but I do hope you will forgive me if I done anything wrong. Last night was my first time." I saw a smile form on his face then he gently kissed my lips. "I could tell it was. I was just hoping that I didn't force you into something that you didn't want to do." "I wouldn't have done anything if I hadn't wanted to." I quickly began kissing his soft lips so he wouldn't talk anymore. I didn't want him to be sorry for anything and he didn't have anything to be sorry for. He quickly pulled away and looked down at my grey sweatshirt and matching sweatpants that I was wearing. He looked into my eyes and began smiling as he slowly leaned toward me to kiss my lips once more.

I heard a car pull up to the house I slowly got off the couch and walked to the window. I had decided that I was going to stay home today instead of going to school. I glanced out the window not recognizing the car. I slowly turned around to see Alice staring at me. "I was hoping this wouldn't happen. At least not today but I guess this is just one thing that I couldn't prevent from happening." I stared at her as I heard Rosalie talking while she walked into the room. "Paige did you know that everyone is saying that you had a baby?" I looked at her shocked. "Why would people be saying stuff like that?" I thought for a minute before anyone could answer. I wore sweats yesterday to school. "Edward told everyone that you had cancelled the wedding." Alice said stopping at the bottom of the stairs. "He only told everyone that because he thought the wedding would be more romantic if it was just family and friends." I could agree with him on that and was thankful that he had thought of it but now everyone was thinking that I had a baby because I cancelled the wedding. I still didn't understand that but I guess I could see why the rumors were starting. I laughed at the idea of me being pregnant and so did everyone else. I quickly stopped laughing when I heard a faint sound coming from the porch. I quickly walked to the door and swung it open. I couldn't move or think. I only stood their shocked at what I saw.

Chapter 3 The Gift

I slowly bent down and carefully picked up the soft pink blanket with the baby inside. I slowly turned around and everyone froze looking at the precious gift I was holding in my arms. I looked down at the baby and smiled. She had beautiful brown hair with soft pink cheeks. Carlisle came down the stairs just then looking at me. "I guess we'll need to take her to the hospital to get her checked out. Then we need to find her a good home." Carlisle said as he quickly walked over to me. He reached over and kissed my lips then smiled. "We can't keep her, not when we are vampires. I know someone who would be able to take care of her." He looked away from me and ran out of the room. I looked down at her again and smiled wondering what he was doing. "Sheyenne will be here in a minute to get the baby. She will be her mommy." Carlisle said as he quickly walked back into the room.

"I think I will name her Emily." Sheyenne said as she carefully held the baby. I smiled at her and slowly sat on the couch. "I guess I'll go and get the process going or done at least so she'll be mine forever." Sheyenne started walking slowly toward the door when Edward stopped her. "Why don't you let Paige hold her again. I think she was wanting to keep her too." Edward smiled with his arm around Sheyenne. Sheyenne carefully handed me the baby. She turned and looked at Edward with a smile. "There are a few things I wanted to ask you. Can I be the dad on the birth certificate? Do you think you would want to live with me?" Edward was asking with hope in his eyes. "Yes and yes I will." Sheyenne said putting her arms around Edwards neck and kissing him softly on the lips. Edward began kissing her back rubbing his hand up and down the spine of her back as they kissed. "You two might want to get a room if you're going to do that." Rosalie had said while rolling her eyes at them. They stopped kissing and I could see Sheyenne's face turn red. Sheyenne carefully got the baby from my arms and turned to leave smiling the whole time.

"I wish we could have kept her but you were right." I said as I slowly crawled in the bed next to Carlisle. We laid there for a long time before we ever touched each other. What is wrong with him? I laid there wondering when he quickly got out of bed and walked to his office. We often laid in bed at night talking and cuddling but tonight were different. Had I done something wrong? I quickly got out of the bed and walked to Carlisle's office. Did I do something wrong?" I asked as I entered the office. Carlisle looked up at me shaking his head. "No you didn't. I was just thinking about tomorrow. I'm sorry you won't have kids but are you sure this is what you want? I know I'm not prince charming." I smiled at him assuring as I said, "This is what I want. I want to spend the rest of eternity with you and as for prince charming, well you're my prince charming." We both smiled at each other then he slowly walked toward me and bent down to kiss my lips. I wish he wouldn't think like that. I really do love him more than anything and I was willing to do whatever I could to be with him. I just hope he feels the same way I do. "We shouldn't be together tonight. We're not supposed to see each other either. It's a tradition." Carlisle said as he sat in the chair next to me. "Traditions can be broken and besides we can make our own traditions. I don't like being alone thinking I might have done something wrong or said something wrong." "You never did anything wrong. I was just worried that you weren't happy and that the only reason you were agreeing to marry me was to make me happy." I could tell by the sound of his voice that he was nervous admitting this to me. He looked down at the floor playing with his hands. "I just want you to be happy." He finally said smiling a little. "I am happy with you. I love you and always want to be with you." I slowly got up and walked out of the office to my room. I would spend the night by myself if it would make him happy. I paced in my room glancing out the window then back to the floor. I often tried to picture our lives together.

I imagined us living together in this house. I could picture us holding each other at night and talking about our days. I could picture his hands around my waist holding me tight. When something would upset me he would be right beside me holding me and telling me everything will be alright. I also thought of the volturi coming back and how he would protect me while I tried to protect him as well. My life would be nothing but an empty hole without him. Every time the volturi would pop into my head I would feel like crying but I knew I couldn't. I kept pacing until I heard a loud knock at the door. "Who could that be?" I wondered as I quickly left my room. I reached the top of the stairs when I heard Edward saying, "Sheyenne is everything alright?" I looked down the stairs at the door that was now open in Edwards hand. "Nothing's wrong. I was just missing you and the baby won't stop crying. I don't know what to do." Sheyenne said as she handed the baby carefully to Edward. Edward began rocking the baby and humming. I could tell the baby was asleep when it stopped crying and didn't start back when he carefully laid the baby down in the pink car seat. I slowly turned around to walk back to the bedroom when I came to a stop. I turned back around and quickly walked down the stairs to the car seat. I looked down at the sleeping baby smiling. I wish I could have one with Carlisle but I knew that would never happen.

I softly sat down on the couch and started rocking the car seat softly while I watched Emily sleep. I wonder how she came up with the name but never asked. Edward walked slowly up the stairs beside Sheyenne. I knew he was just taking her to bed but I didn't give it a second thought when Emily started crying. I quickly grabbed a baby bottle from the diaper bag already fixed. I carefully picked up Emily and started feeding her not paying any attention to who was there with me. "You look absolutely gorgeous holding a baby." I looked up to see Carlisle looking at me smiling. I smiled back and started looking at Emily again. How could someone else's baby make me feel so warm and motherly? I often thought of having a baby and what it would be like knowing that it would never happen. Carlisle softly sat down beside me and looked at her too. "She is beautiful. I wish I could give you a baby but I can't and I'm really sorry for that." Carlisle was now talking to me about things he wished for. "As long as I have you I am happy." I said smiling at him. He carefully kissed my lips.

Edward quickly walked down the stairs and stood by the couch. "I can take her now if you want." I looked up at him not wanting to give her back. I carefully handed Emily to him and gently kissed her head as he held her. "I fed her and changed her diaper. She should be good for a little while but if you need me just come and get me." I said smiling at him holding her. He turned around slowly and started walking back up the stairs. Carlisle put his arms around me holding me tightly against him. I never want him to let me go but I knew he would. He slowly and softly kissed my head. I looked up at him and stared into his beautiful eyes before I kissed him gently on the lips. I loved his kisses and being so close to him I felt safe.

Carlisle carefully lifted me from the floor and slowly carried me up the stairs to my room. I held onto him with my head against his shoulder. He carefully laid me down on the soft bed and kissed my lips. I kissed him back slowly letting go of him. He looked at me and smiled while he slowly stood up straight. "I told you we weren't doing that tonight. I do like to follow up on tradition the best I can." He said as I slowly sat up. "What do you have planned then?" I asked not sure I wanted to know the answer. Just then Alice walked in with a small present in her hand. "I'm staying with you tonight so we can have a girls night." Alice said as she handed me the blue box. I watched Carlisle leave the room still holding the box. When the door was shut I looked down at the box and quickly opened the lid. It was a beautiful diamond bracelet. "I thought it would look good on you and it goes with your wedding dress. I thought you could wear it tomorrow for the wedding." Alice said smiling excitedly. I quickly pulled it out of the box and placed it on my right wrists carefully fastening the hatch. I smiled as I said, "I love it Alice. Thank you so much." She was right. It did go with my wedding dress. I looked up at her when I heard the baby start crying then I heard Edward humming again and started looking at the bracelet again.

Alice began painting my nails a soft pink so they would look good for the wedding. She has everything planned on how it's going to go and look. I didn't really think she would have it all put together by now but she managed everything and perfectly. I watched her gently pushing the brush against my nails and smiled at how carefully and gracefully she had done this. "Alice do you ever wonder how things are going to work out or how they might go in life?" I asked wondering if I was the only one. "All the time but you can only prepare for the next day and take it one day at a time." She was so sure of everything that it made me wonder if I was the only one planning for the future.

I slowly got up and walked to my closet carefully grabbing the long white flowing gown. I quickly and carefully put it on knowing it wouldn't be long now. Alice walked in with her hands full of makeup and hair supplies and from the way it looks it will be a while before I leave my room. "Where's Carlisle?" I asked Alice as she neatly placed everything on the bed. "He's not allowed to see you until you are walking down the aisle." She said still placing the final touches on the bed. I slowly sat in the chair beside the bed. Alice began curling my hair and placing it up on top of my head so the curls hung down away from my face. She gently placed the veil in my hair and looked at me smiling. "You are going to be so beautiful when I get done with you." She said as she began working on my makeup. I sat still patiently waiting for her to finish so I could look in the mirror.

I stared in the mirror taking a long look at what Alice had put together. I looked amazing in a long white flowing gown. The gown was tight around my chest and stomach then loose and flowing at my hips. My hair was up at the back you could see the curls swirling down with white roses in them and the clear white veil was long flowing down to my waist. The makeup sparkled when the light touched it. I couldn't believe how beautiful I looked and it was all thanks to Alice. "Alice this is amazing. Thank you so much. It's so perfect." I said not able to take my eyes from the mirror. Alice smiled at me proud of herself and the job she had done. I carefully placed the white garter onto my legs and ran it up the dress to my thigh while carefully placing the white heel shoes on my feet. Alice handed me my white rose bouquet and we slowly walked toward the door. "Are you ready to get married?" Alice asked smiling. I smiled back at her knowing that I was more than ready. "Yes I am." I replied smiling now. I slowly stepped out of the bedroom and heard everyone below us talking. I was nervous now.

Chapter 4

I slowly and carefully walked down the long staircase noticing the white roses twisted around the rails. I came to a stop at the bottom and waited for the music to introduce me. I had no one to walk me down the aisle and I was prepared to walk myself. I heard them play the wedding march and began walking coming to a stop at the entrance. It was so beautiful there were white roses on the backs of the white cushioned chairs and down the aisle on both sides making a walkway for me. I looked up to see roses hanging from the ceiling with white ribbons. I smiled as I held the bouquet closer to my chest and slowly walked down the aisle glancing on each side of me. I finally came to a stop beside Carlisle and slowly turned around to hand the bouquet to Alice. I couldn't help but smile at her as I turned back around to Carlisle. I held his hands and smiled knowing that if I was human I would cry. "Do you Paige take Carlisle to be your husband in sickness and health till death does you apart?" "I do." I said smiling at Carlisle again. "Do you Carlisle take Paige to be your wife in sickness and health till death does you apart?" "I do" he said still smiling at me. "Then by the power of me I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride." Everyone started cheering as Carlisle slowly pulled me toward him and kissed me gently on the lips. We slowly turned around and walked swiftly down the aisle smiling at everyone and stopping occasionally to hug and kiss the guests.

"Ladies and Gentlemen I give you Mr. and Mrs. Carlisle Cullen's!" I heard as we slowly stepped on the dance floor. Carlisle pulled me closer to him and we began to slowly dance holding each other close as we moved. "Are you happy? You do know that you are stuck with me for eternity and there is no getting rid of me now." I said to Carlisle smiling. "I am happy and I love the idea of being with you for eternity. You're all I need and want." He smiled and gently kissed my lips. I could stay in this moment forever. I was in the arms of the man who loved me and I loved him and that was all I wanted was to be in his arms. The song ended and everyone clapped I had not noticed that everyone was watching us then. We smiled at each other and I went to sit down. I saw Sheyenne walk to the beverage table and take a sip of red wine and then something grabbed her from behind. I quickly ran to Edward and told him what I had seen then quickly ran to stand at the entrance of the woods to get Sheyenne. "Hello Paige do you remember me?" I froze in place for a moment. It was Kate and she had Sheyenne. "What do you want?" "Well I had planned on getting Carlisle when I heard of Esme's departure but it seems that you done took him from me. You see I had wanted him since the first time that I met him and you took him so now I'm going to take something from you. Your precious friend Sheyenne." She was smiling now and it frightened me. "Let her go if it's me that you're after then takes me and not her." I watched as she grinned even wider now. "Why let her go when I can have you both?" She quickly bent her down and stuck Sheyenne's wrists in her mouth. "No!" I screamed jumping toward her but I didn't move something strong and hard had me around the waist and I watched as Edward grabbed her from behind. I looked behind me to notice that Carlisle was holding onto me tightly. I knew he could see the fear in my face and I was scared not only for Sheyenne but for Edward. I ran to Sheyenne's side and held her hand. "It's going to be alright shy just hold on and everything will be fine." I gently kissed her hand and held onto her until Edward moved beside me. He gently kissed her head and picked her up to take her into the house.

"We can go on our honeymoon later if you like. I know you're worried about Sheyenne and you want to be by her side." "Thank you Carlisle so much." I smiled at him knowing that I had finally found a good man who was with me for eternity. "What are you thinking about now? You are being quiet." "Well Carlisle it's just that I had always looked for a man that god made just for me. Someone that I shared a heartbeat with, someone who knew me without me saying anything, and someone who loved me enough to be by my side no matter what. I finally found you and I couldn't be happier." I smiled at him knowing that he understood and he did when he kissed me gently and we walked to the dance floor and began dancing again. I came to a sudden stop and looked up at Carlisle. "Doesn't worry Edward killed her in the woods? She won't be back." He knew what I was thinking when he replied. "I guess we'll be planning another wedding soon. Edward and Sheyenne are going to get married when she gets better. I sort of overheard Edward talking on the phone. Of course that was before she was bit." I smiled as I told Carlisle what I had heard.

It has been a year now and Edward and Sheyenne tied the night the very next day she was better but it was only a private wedding so that it was just the family. I and Carlisle is stronger than ever and we can't seem to keep our hands to ourselves. We decided instead of going on that honeymoon we would camp under the stars and make love but of course some of the trees came down. Edward and Sheyenne tore a house down one night which was unexpected and funny. Emmitt was picking on Sheyenne over that now and finally quit picking on me walking through the house naked one night when it was supposed to be vacant except for me and Carlisle but he still jokes about it and says that one day he is going to do it to just for laughs. I'm just so happy that everyone is happy and alive.


End file.
